Vault 84
by Confluttershy
Summary: When the air purification filters of Vault 84 begin to fail, a Vault that was never meant to open, opens. Lacking a G.E.C.K, they send out teams of scouts in search of more habitable land. This is my first fic, please go easy.


**AN: This my very first story that's been seen by people other than me and my friends. Released at the urging of a friend, I personally think its terrible, if you disagree, thank you, if you agree, at least be nice about it, thanks.**

Fallout: The Quest of Vault 84

Characters:

Trevor "Kid" Dacrus (Pronounced Dah-krus)- A young man of 16 from Vault 84, part of the original scouting party. He is tall and lanky, with brown hair that goes down to his shoulders and a clean-shaven face.

John Holton- An older man of 30, also from Vault 84, part of the original scouting party. He's tall and muscular, with short-cut black hair and a full beard.

Kyle Cepras- One of the Elders of the Brotherhood of Steel's Mojave Wastelands chapter. He's nearing the end of his life; he was around 18 when the bombs fell.

Patricia Cepras- The grand-daughter of Kyle Cepras, she is a member of the Brotherhood and among the team who found Trevor. She is around Trevor's age, with long black hair.

War. War never changes. Humanity seems intent on destroying itself, repeating its mistakes over and over. On the date of October 23, 2077 nuclear warheads lay waste to the planet after a great era of conflict. The few who survived did so in Vaults, underground bunkers safe from the blasts and radiation. Now, exactly 65 years later, Vault 84 has opened its doors for the first time. Except Vault 84 was never meant to open, it was an experiment to test how long a group could survive when given multiple leaders, who disagree on major topics. A team of scouts is sent out to find suitable land for the citizens to live in. Of the original 10 sent out,only 2 still survive. One of them will change the harsh wasteland forever.

Part 1- Revelation

10/23/2142 Near what was once the Texas-Mexico Border

Trevor shook his head and looked through the bodies of his fallen comrades "Hey, John, I could use some help here." Trevor said,looking over to his remaining teammate. Describing John as a friend would be inaccurate. He was a cold man to the other residents of Vault 84, they was no reason behind it. At least, none that Trevor knew. "Help? With what? they're dead, dumb ass. Ain't nothing gonna help them now." Was Johns venomous reply. "I say,we take the ammo and guns off the bodies, find a few people like us,and start a gang. Clearly, none of you Vault Dwellers can survive out here. Except me, of course." He continued. Trevor jumped up, walked to him and got in his face "What the fuck is with your goddamned entitled attitude? You think you're fucking better than us? You're as to the above ground landscape as we are. They died for the Vault. I'd die for the Vault. If you think that for one fucking second, any of us would join a goddamned gang, especially one with you as the leader-" Trevor shouted. "Fuck you." John cut Trevor off rudely as he flipped out his switchblade. "Really now, Kid? You want to die here? In this frozen wasteland of a place? I can make it happen. It'll be 'For the Vault'." He continued,his voice completely serious. _"He's not fucking around."_ Trevor thought _"He'll really kill me, and abandon the Vault. Leave our people to starve. I can't let that happen. Never." _Trevor backed up, trying to make it seem like he wasn't afraid as he fumbled around for his knife. "Look John, it doesn't have to be this way." Trevor said cautiously, treading lightly. "I'm afraid it does, Kid. If I let you go now, you'll tell the leaders what I had planned. I can't let that happen." A gunshot went off in the background. John looked behind him,and ran off quickly, but not before he stabbed Trevor in the stomach, Trevor screamed in pain,clutching at his stomach and falling to the ground. "Who is that?" A voice said, echoing, or, so it sounded, "Vault Dweller. Looks like he's bleeding out. We should get him to the bunker." was the last thing Trevor heard before blacking out.

Hours later:

Trevor woke with a start and looked around him,he didn't know where he was, but everyone around him had armor on, as for the kind of armor, Trevor didn't know, it looked to be metal of some kind, it was sullen gray with some kind of symbol on it. He opened his mouth to speak but only started coughing. "He's awake!" A deep,booming voice sounded "Get the Elder." Another said. Trevor sat up slowly and looked around him "Where am I?" He said, his voice hoarse and dry. "Don't talk, Vault Dweller. Let me get you some water." A woman's voice said "Then you can tell me all about yourself." She said looking at him, she was around his age, and slightly taller with long,flowing black hair. Trevor just nodded and waited, when she came back, he took a drink of water and filled her in on his mission. "I'm afraid..." She began, and Trevor got the feeling she was going to say something bad "You can't leave. We can't risk you telling the outsiders of our existence." She finished and Trevor nearly flew into another rage, but caught himself and tried to calm down "Let me out of here...trust me,it's for your own good." He threatened. "You've probably seen the guards,right? Let me warn you, that armor isn't just for show, that's Pre-War shit, T-51b armor. Best out there. You hit me,you'll be lucky to get out of this room before you're dead,forget about getting back to the Wastelands." The girl said "Now then, off that unpleasant topic, I'm Patricia,call me Patty,please. What about you,whats your name?" Trevor stared at her then shook his head, in disbelief, she'd changed the topic so quickly, acted almost like it didn't matter if he was killed "I'm Trevor, back in the Vault they called me Kid." "Well, Kid, welcome to the Brotherhood of Steel." Trevor stood up "Are you trying to force me to join you?" He tried to seem menacing,but he knew it wasn't going to work. "We won't force you,but lets say it'd be in your best interest to join. Trust me." Patty said, she could succeed in being menacing, but Trevor wasn't scared "I don't even know who I'm joining. Wanna tell me?" He said,in a venomous tone. Patty looked awestruck "You-You're shitting me. You've never heard of the Brotherhood of Steel? Really? Haha, okay. We're the one group left who actually gives a flying fuck about restoring the wastelands. We have the most advanced tech around,and joining us guarantees you get some of that. What do you think now?" Patty replied. "I think that I'm out of here."

Chapter End


End file.
